


Time Kiss

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, One Shot, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: There's always a perfect time for a first kiss.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Series: Space Dust [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm creating art to finish off the last of my Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo Card. This art WILL have a story added at a later date. It will be added to this and then the art tag will be removed and replaced with story tags. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This art was created on Canva using images found on both Google and Pinterest. They are not my images, and I do not own them or profit from this in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> Prompt: #HHBingo2020 Square B5: 13th Doctor


	2. Time Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/50425432696/in/dateposted-public/)  
> There's always a perfect time for a first kiss, especially if it's the start of a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing the actual story to go along with my art. I'm hoping you all like it! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88
> 
> Many thanks to both starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for making sure this way up to par! Any other mistakes you find are my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling and the BBC/Creators of Doctor Who. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: October 5th: A Crossover  
> #CastTheDice20 7/18/20 - YAHTZEE: First Kiss  
> #HHBingo2020 Square B5: 13th Doctor

"It's not every day that you find a blue Police box in your garden," Hermione teased as she came up the walkway to her house. She paused at the foot of the porch stairs, smiling at the blonde, er, woman for lack of a better word, who sat there.

"Yes, well, it's not every day you find yourself wandering through the outskirts of Epsilon Volantis wondering about a certain witch that used to travel with her," the blonde replied, jumping to her feet and holding onto her suspenders.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. They embraced, and then the blonde held the witch at arm's length. "You always look at me like it's the first time you've seen me," Hermione noted, not pulling away from the blonde. "How have you been, Doctor? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"How long has it been for you?" the Doctor asked, squeezing where she held Hermione's arms before dropping her hold. "A week? Two? Maybe a month?"

"Nearly a year," Hermione said with a frown, readjusting her satchel. "I was starting to think you'd left me behind." Her frowning continued as she stomped up the stairs and began to unlock the front door.

The Doctor's chipper mood dropped, as did her shoulders before she marched right along behind Hermione into the house. "You told me you needed time to figure out what you wanted to do with your life the last time we parted."

"I know I did." Hermione dropped her satchel and kicked off her flats. Moving further into the house, she desperately wanted to make some tea. "I just thought you would have been back sooner is all."

The Doctor pulled a face. "I may have lost track of time?" She shrugged, unable to hide the grin on her face.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she filled the tea kettle. "Doctor, I'm well aware you lose track of time every now and then. It just so happens that while you were gone this time, I bought back my parents house and moved in for good. I got promoted at work… I'm settling down, I guess."

"What if I asked you to run away with me right now?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the side of the refrigerator and giving a grin.

Sighing, Hermione set down the kettle on the stove and gave the Doctor a pointed stare. "What happens if I don't come back this time? What will Harry and Ron think? My parents?"

"The TARDIS travels in time," the Doctor replied, still smiling at Hermione. "We can come and go without anyone knowing you've gone. Just like always."

"I'm well aware." Running a hand through her hair, Hermione tried to talk herself out of wanting to go, but the truth was she needed a break from her reality. She wanted so badly to drop everything and run away with the Doctor again, but the last time she'd managed to get hurt. "What if I…"

The Doctor knew what Hermione was about to say and stepped forward. "I can't promise you won't get hurt, Hermione," she started, speaking softly. "I can only promise that while you are with me, we can help make the universe a better place. And maybe, just maybe, you'll be happy with that… With me…"

Biting her lip, Hermione forgot all about the tea and what-ifs. All that mattered at that moment was the thought of being happy. Being happy with the Doctor. Hermione had been through a lot with the Doctor, and a few of the other faces she'd had previously. The Doctor was always someone who came and went as she pleased, but for some reason, she'd chosen to keep coming back to her time and time again.

"If I do this, Doctor," Hermione began, meeting the Doctor's green eyes. "If I come with you again, you have to promise me one thing."

Excitement brightened the Doctor's face as she rushed forward and took hold of Hermione's hand. "Yes! What is it? What can I do to ease your mind into travelling with me again?"

"I need you to promise that you always bring me back to this moment," she said, causing the Doctor's mouth to pop open. Before the Time Lord could say anything, Hermione quickly added, "And- And I get to pick where we go and who we save at least twenty-five per cent of the time."

"How about fifty per cent?" the Doctor countered, earning herself a laugh.

Shaking her head, Hermione agreed, "Fifty per cent it is, then." Then, she held out her hand, inviting the Doctor to take it and her far away from this place.

The Doctor wasted no time; she grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and tugged her from the room. Together they ran through Hermione's house, not even stopping for the witch to put on shoes. The TARDIS held everything they needed and more, and the Doctor didn't want to waste any more time standing still.

They rushed through the TARDIS doors and stood in the majestic glow of its interior. Hermione allowed the Doctor to drop her hand, and then she twirled around in place. It was easy to forget just how magical the TARDIS was until you went back inside of it. Your memory could never really do it the justice it deserved.

As she stopped spinning, Hermione found the Doctor watching her with glee, and maybe something else reflected in her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility of what it could be but was unsure how to explain the feelings she felt herself. Turning away, she wandered over to the console and let fingertips trail over the different buttons and spinning things. She'd waited so long for this to happen… So long...

"Where do we go first?" Hermione asked, her gaze raking over the blinking buttons and monitor of the TARDIS console. "You mentioned Epsilon Volantis. We could go back there?"

"Hermione," the Doctor began and then paused, a crease furrowing her brow. She waited for Hermione to face her again. "What if I just-"

"Just what?" Hermione asked, unsure of what the Doctor was asking. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest at the look of the Doctor's face.

"Just did this," the Doctor whispered, stepping forward and carding her fingers through Hermione's loose curls. She stared deep into the witch's eyes for the briefest of seconds as if looking for a reason not to make the next move.

Realizing she wanted this just as much as the Doctor, Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. Her hand found its way to the Doctor's hip and then lips tentatively touched lips. The kiss was gentle, a secret promise of more to come, and when they parted, both females were smiling. No more words were said as they turned and grabbed hold of the lever on the console.

Together, Hermione and the Doctor prepared to embark on their new journey through time and space. A simple kiss had sealed their fate, and the TARDIS would make sure they were as safe as possible for as long as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
